Call Out In The Dark
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: She was so innocent they couldn't help but want to possess her as their own. They had always been known as a light family, but in truth they were a pureblood family, all knew that, but they were dark just like any other pureblooded Wizarding family. It seems Kagome Higurashi just brought the darkness they all tried so hard to hide. now it has come to the surface and shine through


_**Called Out In The Dark**_

_**Summary: She was so innocent they couldn't help but want to possess her as their own. They had always been known as a light family, but in truth they were a pureblood family, all knew that, but they were dark just like any other pureblooded Wizarding family. It seems Kagome Higurashi just brought the darkness they all tried so hard to hide. now it has come to the surface and shine through for all of Britain to see.**_

_**Category: Crossover**_

_**Anime/Movie:Book: Harry Potter/Inuyasha**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Charlie/Bill/Fred/George (may add percy into it…idk what ya all think?***_

_**Warning: Dark/Possessive Weasley family. **_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome smiled as she sat down at the table, "Good morning Auntie" She has been living with her aunt ever since her mother had the well closed. She had been so mad at her mother she refused to be in the same room as her.

Her mother eventually decided it would be better to send her daughter away from all the constant reminders that she lived around, and sent her to live with her Great Aunt Minerva McGonagall.

Kagome still loved her mother…but she hurt her greatly by shutting the well. The people on the other side, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara…all of them were like her family and she took them away without even letter her say goodbye. That is what hurt her the most.

Not getting to see them one last time.

Not being able to say 'I love you' one more time.

That is what was unforgivable.

"Kagome dear? You alright?" her Aunt asked her as she sat some breakfast in front of her. It seemed like she blanked out.

Blushing Kagome nodded, "Yes just thinking. Sorry." Taking a bite of her breakfast she looked up and asked, "What is planned for today?"

Minerva gave her a small smile, "I was going to take you to the Weasley's. Since I am going to be busy with getting ready for the new school year, I thought it would be good for you to be around some people your age."

"They have kids my age? And what am I going to do while you're in school? I don't have the same type of magic to be able to go to school here." Kagome asked, putting down her fork. She would have loved to gone to school here at Hogwarts, but sadly her powers weren't the same.

She had magic, but not Wizard/Witch type magic.

Her Aunt looked at her, "Yes they have two twins around your age, and two more kids younger then you." She paused as she took a sip of her tea, "As for what you are going to do while I am busy with classes…Madam Pomfrey had decided to take you on as an apprentice. You have a gift in healing, even if it isn't the same type of magic. You still can heal."

Minerva took a deep breath, "There is also another option for you, Severus Snape, our potions master seems to have taken an interest in you. You have a great gift in potions it seems. He has offered to teach you and in his words, not waste such a talent as yours healing dunderheads who can't stay out of trouble in the hospital wing."

Kagome laughed, she had liked the snarky potions master. The two of them got along great, and she may have a tiny crush on him. It wasn't her fault….she just liked tall dark and mysterious!

Blushing slightly Kagome asked, "Can I do both? I would love to do potions, but I would also like to see the difference in Wizard healing!"

Her aunt laughed, "I had a feeling you were going to say that so yes you can do both. I have talked to them about it. They have agreed to do half days with you, half the day with Madam Pomfrey and the rest with Severus."

Kagome beamed, she couldn't wait.

"How long until school starts?" She wanted to get started now!

Minerva smiled at her eagerness, "School starts in about two weeks time."

Kagome pouted, "So long…" This caused her aunt to laugh good naturally.

Pausing Kagome asked, "When are we going to theses….Weasley's?" She didn't know anyone in the Wizarding besides the teachers at Hogwarts and was looking forward to meeting people her age.

"After you finish eating we will head over. They will be expecting us then." With that they both remained quiet and ate silently.

Kagome was trying to keep calm; she had been stuck in the Castle since she arrived. Sure it was big and everything was nice, but her aunt didn't let her explore on her own afraid she would get into something she shouldn't. Her aunt knew her curiosity too well it seemed.

Taking another bite of her food she smiled, _thinking 'At least things won't be boring now….Auntie always complained about the twins and pranks….I wonder if they would teach me some good ones to use here while waiting for school to start'_

It didn't take long for them to finish eating, it could be because she wanted to leave right away. Or it could be because she was annoying her aunt by pushing her food around her plate and looking at the watch on her wrist every five seconds. Kagome was leaning towards the second one.

"Sooo can we leave?" Kagome asked, eyes filled with hope as she looked at her aunt. She was sixteen but she still used her puppy dog eyes. If they work why should she stop?

Laughing Minerva nodded, "Yes, we are taking a portkey." She showed her Kagome a old looking book. This made Kagome blink.

"Portkey?" She had read about them somewhere….she just couldn't think what it was on the top of her head.

"It transports us to the Weasleys house right from here. I had this made incase you wanted to go back….this way you can go whenever you want…..with permission of course" Minerva gave her niece a look at the end of that causing the teen to blush slightly.

"Put your hand on it, it activates in a couple seconds" Minerva supplied as Kagome put her hand on the end of the book and looked at her aunt.

"Don't take your hand off it till we land." Just then she felt a tug in her navel and everything swirled until she was met with darkness.

* * *

**Yuki note: there First chapter…yes it is short, this is an intro fic. Seeing if everyone likes it. If they do the next chapter will be longer.**

**I didn't know how everyone would react to this fic…soooo yeah. What is everyone's thoughts on it?**


End file.
